


20 Days of Chub: Freshman Fifteen

by Star_Sniper



Series: 20 Days of Chub: Eren/Armin [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Kink, College!AU, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby!armin, fat kink, freshman fifteen, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sniper/pseuds/Star_Sniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin goes away to university, and gains the inevitable Freshman Fifteen. He worries about what his boyfriend will say when he returns home for the holidays. </p><p>[20 Days of Chub taken from the <a href="http://iwritetheweirdstuff.tumblr.com/post/131390268767/20-days-of-chub-kink">20 Days of Chub Challenge.</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Days of Chub: Freshman Fifteen

“I'm going to miss you,” Armin murmured against Eren's shoulder, “I'm starting to regret even applying to Sina... I should have come to Maria with you.”

He had been so proud on getting into the prestigious Sina University. It was what his parents would have wanted, what his grandfather would have wanted. All three of them had studied within Sina's hallowed halls, it had been where Armin's parents met, it had been where Armin's grandfather had fallen in love with his grandmother. Armin had wanted to attend Sina ever since he was small, and fortunately, school came easily to him. Grades were never going to be an issue, and his tuition had been long secured by the small fortune his parents had left to him, which had rapidly increased with the addition of his grandfather's will. 

Armin felt more tears threaten to well up at the thought of his grandfather. He wished that he could have been alive to see him attend Sina. He had died shortly after Armin had received his acceptance letter, so Armin was able to take some comfort from the fact he had known. Armin still wished that he could have been there, if just to ease his worries about going so very far away from home. It wasn't as if he would have any familiar faces to reassure him, none of his friends had even bothered applying to Sina.

“Don't be stupid,” Eren chided Armin lightly, his voice a low murmur against Armin's hair, “You're a genius, you gotta go to a genius school with all the other geniuses- geniu?” he added softly to himself, wrinkling the bridge of his nose, “Whatever the plural of genius is. Besides, you're coming to ours for Christmas, right? That's only, what, three, four months away?” 

Armin nodded as he pulled away from Eren, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. Eren was right, it was only going to be a few months until they saw one another again. The Jaeger family had unofficially adopted Armin after the death of his grandfather, and had insisted he consider their home as his, even while he was away at university. Carla had all but forced Armin to promise that he would come home for Christmas, as she had pointed out, it was a time for family, and Armin was now a part of theirs. 

Armin swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. All of these sentimental thoughts were threatening to make him cry, and he was already struggling not to break down in front of his boyfriend. 

“Yes... you're right,” Armin forced a shaky smile, “I'm sure that it won't seem long at all before I get to see you again.”

To Armin's surprise, the time did pass quickly. He found himself so busy with coursework and studying, that the days quickly blurred into weeks. He fell into a reassuringly familiar routine, one that left him with hardly any time for himself. He barely had time to sit down and eat, so Armin found himself eating while working. While it seemed strange at first, soon that too was a part of his routine. He would crunch his way through toast while going over his notes in the mornings and he would absent mindedly munch his way through bags of potato chips as he soured the internet for research and references, all the while resisting the urge to see if Eren was available on Skype. And while studying in the evenings, Armin would order something hot and greasy to give him the energy that he needed to stay awake until the early hours, whether it was cartons of Chinese food, or an enormous cheese laden pizza. 

And as the weather grew colder, Armin's appetite grew larger. It was startling how quickly his eating habits had changed, at one point a small pizza would have left him feeling as stuffed as the crust he had just devoured, but now he could easily put away a medium pizza without leaving behind so much as a slice of pepperoni. Sometimes Armin even ordered sides, seasoned curly fries, crispy onion rings, or cheesy dough balls, and soon they too became a regular part of his routine.

Slowly, but surely, it was starting to show. 

It wasn't as if Armin was oblivious to the fact that his trousers were a little tight about the waist. It wasn't anything he could afford to worry about, what with the heavy workload he was struggling his way through. It was only natural to gain a little weight while at university, he would reassure himself, as he fought to button his jeans. It was probably just bloat from the pizza he had eaten the night before, he would wearily insist, as he found himself having to breathe in to do up the lower most buttons on his favourite shirt. 

It was probably something he should have kept an eye on, Armin realised, far too late, when he was trying to find a pair of trousers that he could actually button up without having to suck his stomach in first. He inhaled, pulling his stomach in as far as it could possibly go, and forced the button through it's hole with the pad of his thumb. With his trousers safely fastened, Armin slowly exhaled. And watched in horror as his expanding stomach filled the waistband of his trousers, pushing the material to it's limits, and then began to ooze out over the top. A roll of soft flab encircled his waist, Armin prodded at it with a finger, as if having to confirm that it belonged to him.

Freshman Fifteen, Armin thought grimly as he pulled his shirt on. The University had warned them about that. There had even been a talk about it during Freshers Week, but Armin hadn't attended in favour of Skyping Eren. He hadn't thought that he would have needed to go, it all seemed fairly obvious to him. You just had to burn off the calories that you ate, otherwise they would be stored as fat. Any high school student could have worked that out. Besides, Armin had never had a problem with his weight, and he was fairly certain he had always had a generous appetite. Not quite as large as Eren's, but Armin had always been fond of sweets and cakes and pastries. 

The lower buttons of his shirt were pulling across the small curve of his belly. Armin ran his hand down his front, able to feel the heat of his softer stomach through the thin fabric. It was obvious that he had put on a few pounds, the sides of his shirt were puckered slightly from trying to accommodate his new girth, and the legs of his trousers pulled slightly at his thighs. Armin ran his palms down them, trying to smooth out the ripples that had formed in the fabric. 

It was obvious. He had to go on a diet. 

It was easier said than done. Armin would start out in the mornings with good intentions, he would eat a simple breakfast of muesli, fruit, or yoghurt, and then he would walk around the campus before class started. He had never been athletically inclined, so more vigorous exercise was out of the question, and a brisk walk wasn't that different from a gentle jog. He would attend his first lecture with a bottle of water to hand, alert and ready to study.

It was around lunchtime that he started to falter. Armin found himself so ravenously hungry that a healthy salad seemed like the last thing that he wanted to eat. He tried to stick to pasta and jacket potatoes, rather than the delicious burgers and slices of pizza, justifying that they had to be slightly healthier. And because they were healthier, Armin insisted, it meant that it didn't matter if he had seconds. He could always take another walk around campus after his afternoon lecture to burn off his lunch. 

Not that it would happen. Laden down by work and research, Armin would retire to his room to study. He hadn't time for a walk, he was at university, it was more important that he studied and kept his grades up. His hunger would start to grow again during those long evenings, his stomach growling and churning as he tried to focus on his work. It was then that he allowed himself to officially give up for the day, reasoning that he had already strayed from his attempt at eating healthily. It wouldn't matter if he had something decadent for his dinner, he would consider it a 'last meal' of sorts, and then eat healthily again starting tomorrow. 

Now that it was justified, at least in his mind, Armin would head downstairs for a take-out. 

Since it was his 'final meal', Armin allowed himself to go all out. He would order a large pizza, with all three of his favourite sides, and a warm gooey brownie for his desert. He would order sweet and sour pork balls and shredded duck in plum sauce, simply because he couldn't choose between the two, and supplemented them with an order of steaming rice and crispy fries. He would order a huge cheeseburger, with bacon and onion rings inserted into it's many layers, and add a generous portion of curly fries. His sweet tooth demanded he add muffins, sticky cakes, iced buns and ice cream as desert, a 'final mean' had to have desert. 

Armin's attempts at restarting his diet would always begin tomorrow, but for him, that tomorrow simply never came. 

Winter came with it's flurries of snow and bitingly cold winds. With it, came a reason for Armin to purchase some new clothes. It wasn't because he could no longer fasten up his trousers, or button up his shirts. It was because he had needed warmer clothes, and they just happened to be a size larger than his old ones. 

Come the middle of December, the morning he was due to take the train home to Eren, even Armin's new pants were tight. 

“Oh no,” Armin wriggled as he forced his jeans up past the swell of his rounder buttocks, red in the face as he pulled at the denim with every ounce of strength that he had, “Come on!” He felt the jeans slip reluctantly into place on his hips, though they pulled tightly across his thighs and refused to meet across the expanse of his bulging stomach. He had started to fasten his jeans underneath the overhang of his belly, and still the waistband cut into his soft flesh. He pulled on what had once been a loose fitting shirt, and began to fasten the buttons with quick, deft fingers. The buttons strained when it came to the rounded curve of his stomach, small gaps formed between them as the material was pulled tight, but they held. Armin pulled an oversized jumper on over his head, the thick wool hanging from his small shoulders. Once it had been baggy enough to completely hide his weight gain, but now his crest of his stomach was starting to push against the front of the jumper. 

Armin ran a hand over his stomach with a sigh. It wasn't that he minded the extra weight, he had begrudgingly grown used to it, but he did worry about what Eren would say. His boyfriend hadn't seen him since the start of the semester, and that had been some fifteen pounds ago. Armin had been svelte and tiny then, now he was chubby, bordering on plump. Eren was probably still as lean and as toned as he had always been, with tight abs and strong arms. Armin grabbed his holdall from the bed, pulling it over his shoulder. He had toyed, briefly, with staying at university over Christmas, but just the thought of it had made him feel desperately lonely. 

Fat or not, he wanted to spend Christmas with Eren.

The train pulled into the station, and Armin clambered down onto the platform, taking care to quickly get out of the way of his fellow passengers, many of whom were students like himself. He shouldered his holdall and headed to the far side of the platform, where only a handful of people were waiting for their train. The cold winter air filtered in from an open door, and Armin shivered as he patted his pockets down for his phone. He and Eren had exchanged a few texts on the journey, Eren had promised that he would be waiting on the platform for him, though it was next to impossible to spot him through the crowds. Armin pulled his phone out with a flourish, and had just pulled up Eren's number when he felt a warm, reassuringly familiar hand fall on his shoulder.

“Eren,” Armin turned to embrace his boyfriend tightly, his arms winding around Eren's sides, his cheek burrowing against the soft red scarf draped around his throat, “I missed you so much!” He inhaled, taking in the musky scent that was so uniquely Eren. He felt Eren's strong arms slip around his smaller form, and tensed as Eren pulled him in against himself. Eren was bound to feel that Armin was softer and fatter, his belly was bound to push up against Eren's flat stomach and-

Armin's breath caught in his throat as his belly pushed up against something round and warm. Eren's stomach. Armin pulled his face away from Eren's chest to take a better look. Eren's belly was taut and curved, protruding out between the two halves of his leather jacket, straining against a clearly too small t-shirt. Armin stared at it in amazement, it was bigger than his own, not quite as soft, and it rose and fell with each of Eren's breaths. He could hear Eren chuckling, and he looked up quickly, his cheeks burning at having been caught staring openly at his boyfriend's stomach. 

“Freshman Fifteen hit me pretty hard,” Eren admitted sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck, “Most've that'd be the beer. But when they give it away at a bottle for a dollar, what can you do?” He patted the side of his distended stomach with an affectionate grin. “Looks like I'm not the only one, huh?”

“Mmm,” Armin felt his cheeks heat up a little further, “You could say that. Though I'm sure that it's a little more than fifteen.” 

“But you wear it so well,” Eren pointed out, his grin turning mischievous as he reached out to stroke his long fingers over Armin's backside, “I especially like this,” he squeezed at the excess flesh, and Armin gasped in surprise at the jolt of pleasure that raced down his spine, “No, I really like this.”

“I was a little worried you wouldn't fancy me anymore,” Armin admitted as Eren took his holdall from him, slinging it effortlessly over his strong shoulder, “I look so different.” He eyed Eren as the taller wrapped his arm about Armin's waist, other than his rounder stomach, Eren still appeared to be lean and toned, even his handsome face didn't appear any different despite his weight gain. Armin himself had a softer face, and his round cheeks had grown a little rounder. 

“Nah,” Eren shook his head as he began to lead Armin out of the station, “You don't look as different as you think. You just look a little,” he paused, as if in thought, “Softer now. Still Armin. Still my amazing little Armin.” He leant over to press a kiss into Amin's hair, and curled his fingers into the soft side of his belly. “Still. There's just more of you to love.”


End file.
